And I Am Travelling
by SkylarkRising
Summary: She's not sure why Tenzin's speech set her off. Maybe there's not an exact reason. But everything just seems so… hopeless. After all, she should be getting better, and she's just not. Korra knows the connection to the past Avatars has been lost, but right now she could really use it. AUish, time travel-ish. Canon pairings. Set in the LOK three year gap. Rated T to be safe. Review!
1. Lost Girl

**A/N: Full author's note at the end! In the meantime I don't own ATLA or LOK. Happy reading and leave a review!**

And I Am Travelling

Chapter 1: Lost Girl

She refuses to let Asami stay, though it's not for lack of trying on the other girl's part.

After Jinora's ceremony Korra remains just long enough to observe the niceties and assure everyone that she's on the mend, before feigning exhaustion and making her excuses to leave. She lets Asami wheel her back to her room and get her situated near the window. She could do it herself, but it doesn't hurt to let Asami help. Everyone's feeling powerless right now, no one more than herself, somehow when she lets Asami do this small thing she can almost pretend that the other girl is just being nice. She can almost pretend that a lot of the help Asami gives isn't something she needs.

Almost.

She does put her foot down, figuratively at least, when Asami starts bustling around her room. Letting her help with the small things does no harm, but Korra can't bear the constant movement and the accompanying hovering. It's too much of a reminder.

"Go enjoy the party," she says, forcing an upbeat note into her voice, "You shouldn't miss it just because I need a nap."

Asami smiles at her, but Korra can tell it's forced, "I'm not missing much. Between Ikki, Meelo, and Kai, that party's going to be more excitement than I can handle."

Korra struggles to keep that cheery note in her voice, "Well go enjoy it anyway. Someone's going to have to tell me all about it later. Besides, I trust your rendition of events more than Mako's, and especially Bolin's."

That elicits a small, but genuine laugh out of Asami.

"Well that's definitely true," she chuckles, as she moves towards the door. She pauses a moment before she actually opens it though. "Are you sure you'll be all right? That you don't want company?"

Korra half turns in her wheelchair and offers Asami a small smile. "I'm going to look out the window for a bit then take a nap. Hardly exciting. And don't take this the wrong way, but if you say you want to stay here and watch me sleep it's going to creep me out."

Asami returns the smile so Korra knows the one she mustered up at least looks real.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" she asks as Korra waves her off.

"Positive," Korra replies returning her attention to the view out the window.

"Alright," Asami says, opening the door. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yep," Korra says, keeping her attention fixed on the view until she hears the door close behind Asami. She counts to fifty in her head before she finally lets the tears that started during the ceremony fall.

She doesn't make a sound on the outside, she's never been a loud crier, but inside her emotions are a mess. In all the time after the poisoning she's never cried. She's yelled, and been angry, frustrated and sad, but until now she's never cried.

She's not sure why Tenzin's speech set her off. Maybe there's not an exact reason. But everything just seems so… hopeless.

After all, she should be getting better, and she's just not.

Which she guesses isn't all that surprising. She's always known she's a lackluster Avatar at best. She can't even claim the list of accomplishments and accolades that have been attributed to her as actually being hers.

She spent most of her life in the White Lotus compound while the world seemed to get one just fine without her. Even after she left and moved to Republic City, her presence only seemed to make things worse. If the Equalist mess taught her anything it's that she's not a very good peacekeeper. In fact, insinuating herself into the situation only served to make the Equalists lash out. Sure she eventually defeated and exposed Amon, but he got away in the end. And the seed of unrest he planted didn't vanish with him, even after she restored his victims bending (which she only managed to do because she had Aang to show her how).

And then there was the Civil War between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Not only had she been tricked into opening the Spirit Portals, but she hadn't managed to prevent, nor stop, the war once the fighting broke out. The only reason the war had ended was because the Spirit World issues trumped those of the two tribes. And even those she had completely mishandled. Without Iroh to guide her in the Spirit World and Jinora help her in the real world she never would have been able to revive Rava and vanquish Vatu. The fact that she'd only had a connection with the Spirit World for a few months is proof enough of that.

Even the reappearance of the Airbenders wasn't her doing. The Spirits did that. She may have chosen to leave the portals open, but only because she'd had guidance and insight from Avatar Wan—a connection, she painfully reminds herself, that is now lost—and really her uncle is the one who really opened the portals in the first place.

And then there's the Red Lotus, who managed to escape their prisons, kill the Earth Queen, start a revolution, and land her in this sorry state. Their emergence, and continued existence, may have cost her the most, but it was by no means the first time she'd failed. Even Tenzin had seen that. Wasn't that why he'd commissioned the Airbenders to roam the world in service? To make up for all her obvious failures?

Yeah, she's done a bang up job as the next Avatar.

And now there's no one to help her.

Oh sure, she's got adults full of sage advice all around her, but they don't understand, not really. They all have their responsibilities and many of them knew Avatar Aang at least at some point, but she has the world on her shoulders, and that was the one section of her training the White Lotus never covered. And why should they, when she had all those past Avatars to consult?

She wishes she could talk to Avatar Wan. Just to ask what it was like having all that power and all those expectations with only his gut to guide him. She wishes she could talk to Aang. To ask him to help her make sense of this world he helped to create. To ask him what she should do, now that she can barely get out of bed by herself anymore. To ask him if she's still the Avatar, even if she never recovers. To ask him so many things.

She's not sure when the tears finally stop falling. She's not sure when exactly she dozes off. She's not sure where her thoughts end and her dreams begin.

All she knows is that the darkness creeping over her is a welcome relief and she lets herself sink into the blackness.

She wakes with a crick in her neck and immediately regrets falling asleep in her stupid chair. She gingerly lifts her head and can practically hear the muscles in her neck screaming in protest as she rights her lolling head. She's so focused on not causing herself more pain that it takes her a moment to notice that something is… different.

Her neck doesn't hurt from sleeping sitting up, but from her position lying on the hard ground. She can feel the stones under her body, smooth, as if thousands of feet have slowly worn them down. And she smells… seawater? But it's much stronger than the light scent that drifts into her bedroom on the wind. So she's outside? But how did she get here?

She carefully opens her eyes, expecting to see the bright electric skyline of Republic City twinkling back at her in the night. Instead she's greeted with a low stone wall overlooking a wooden ramp that leads down to an ocean reflecting the last bits of twilight. And that's all there is. Just ocean. No far off coastline, no sprawling city; just endless ocean stretching out in front of her.

This isn't right. She knows this isn't right. But before she can work herself into a panic a young, excited voice catches her attention.

"Hey, she's awake!" the voice exclaims, causing Korra to quickly glance behind her.

Apparently she didn't end up here by accident.

She scrambles around to face the group of people circled around the fire pit and takes up a defensive stance, ready to attack if need be. Most of the group appears to be younger than her, but after what happened last time she was kidnapped, she's not taking any chances. After all, they still don't know much about the Red Lotus and who—or how—they recruit.

But it's a strange group to say the least.

At first glance they all appear to be from the Fire Nation, dressed in reds and golds, but they don't all look the part. The older boy in the back does, but he's standing out of the fire's direct light while the others sit closer making it hard to tell. Two of the girls might be, but the other one along with another boy both have water tribe coloring meaning at least one of their parents isn't from the Fire Nation. The smallest boy—the one who call out to her?—definitely isn't if the Airbender tattoos are anything to go by.

Airbender… tattoos… but that doesn't make any sense! The only other Airbending Master, besides Tenzin, is Jinora!

…Isn't it?

"Smooth, air-boy, way to scare the daylights out of her," the Water Tribe boy says.

The boy shoots her a sheepish look, "Sorry," he mutters as Korra tries in vain to figure out what's going on. "We were just worried," he admits in a calmer voice, "Katara checked you over when we found you on our way back from the village, but it's still good that you're awake."

"Um… yea," Korra sputters, glancing towards the Water Tribe girl. Katara's not an unusual name in the Water Tribes, but naming your kid that is bold to say the least.

"Anyway," the boy continues as if Korra hadn't spoken, "I'm Aang, and this is—"

"Aang!" the older boy in the back cuts across him, silencing the Airbender. "Don't tell her who we are! We don't even know who she is or how she got here!"

He angrily strides towards the boy and as he comes into the light Korra catches site of a vivid and familiar scar stretching across his left cheek and eye. It takes her a moment after the words have left her mouth for her to even realize she's said them.

"Lord Zuko!" she gasps, causing the older boy to freeze and the rest of the group to focus on her.

It's amazing how fast they close ranks. One minute they're relaxed around the fire and the next all of them are up, wielding various elements and weapons. Seeing the serious looks on their faces and having identified Lord Zuko, it's almost too easy to place the others. Too easy and also completely impossible… and yet…

She's seen the statues of them around Republic City, most of them weren't much older than they are now when those statues were made. But…

"This is impossible," she whispers, dropping out of her defensive stance to stare at the young faces around her. "You can't… I can't be… how did… are we… in the Spirit World?" She can barely complete the thought as her mind rebels against what she's seeing.

The Airbender—Aang, it has to be _Aang_—frowns, but doesn't drop his stance. "Why do you think we're in the Spirit World?"

"Because," she pauses, "Because it's the only thing that makes some kind of sense! Because…" Korra takes a deep breath, hardly daring to believe what she's about to say, "Because you're Avatar Aang, and I'm the next Avatar, Korra."

**A/N: And that's chapter one! As I'm sure you can tell by now this is a time travel-ish AU-ish fic that I came up with after seeing the LOK Book 4 trailer on Friday and getting some encouragement from a friend. So this takes place right after the Ember Island Players episode in ATLA and right after the end of Book 3 of LOK. Essentially it's my twist on Korra's state of mind at the end of Book 3 and will probably be completely AU when Book 4 airs on Friday. This will be a short fic (5 chapters) and the chapters will be short too. I'll post a chapter a day with the final chapter being posted Friday morning-ish before the new season airs. Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be out tomorrow!**

**-Skylar**


	2. Disordered

**A/N: Oh wow you guys! Didn't expect such a quick influx of favorites/follows/reviews. Thank you so much! Extra big thanks to my three reviewers! Hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations! I've got it sort of planned out and this story will definitely be complete by the time Book 4 airs. Of course it'll also by completely AU then but whatever. So here's chapter 2! Enjoy and drop me a review!**

**Also ATLA and LOK are most definitely not mine.**

And I Am Travelling

Chapter 2: Disordered

Korra can barely believe the words she's just said. How is this possible? This can't be possible! But she's looking right at them. All of them; Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, they're all standing right in front of her.

But… maybe it's a trick? A dream of some kind? After all, even Katara—her Katara, the one Korra's know most of her life, not the phantom standing on the other side of the fire—said that they don't fully understand what the Red Lotus's poison might have done to her. Everyone was looking into it of course, but no one could say for sure what the side effects might be. Or what prolonged exposure to such a poison could mean.

So maybe this was all just a dream. A hallucination even. Asami had taken her back to her room, Korra had been upset, she was crying, she was wishing she could talk to Aang… Maybe this was all just some fever dream. Maybe it was just her mind coping with the reality that she could never, would never, talk to Aang again.

But then why does it feel so real?

It's more than just seeing those familiar but not faces standing across from her. It's the solid feeling of the ground beneath her feet. It's the way the fire feels warms her front while the wind whips at her back. It's the sound of the ocean behind her. It's the way she smells smoke and brine and how her lungs expand as she reminds herself to _breathe_ and not panic.

Could she really be making it all up? Could it really just be all in her head?

There's another heartbeat of silence from the group before the Water Tribe boy—Sokka, she thinks—breaks it.

"Right," he scoffs, "If you're the Avatar, prove it!"

Those few words are all it takes to make Korra's heart plummet. She hasn't done any bending since being poisoned by the Red Lotus. For now, she's been letting everyone—her friends, her family, her teachers—think that she just hasn't tried, that she's still recovering. That's the logical thing after all. She needs to heal before she can bend, but…

But the one time she did try… nothing… and she's been too afraid to try since then.

She wraps her arms around herself, as if that simple gesture might keep her from falling to pieces, before she answers.

"I…" she can't get the words out, they stick in her throat like molasses.

"Well?" Sokka demands.

His tone makes her angry. Maybe this is all in her head, but it's her dream and she's still the Avatar.

"I can't, okay?" she snaps, arms tightening around herself, "I was… hurt. And I can't bend, I can't even walk! So, no, I can't prove it, but I _am _the Avatar. Well, the next one anyway."

She expects a flurry of protests at her statement, or at least a few denials. What she doesn't expect is laughter.

"Um," a young Aang chuckles, "If you can't walk then how are you standing?"

It takes her a moment to comprehend his words. Even after she does, she almost doesn't believe him. But as she thinks back to everything that's happened since she arrived—awoke?—here, she realizes that she's been standing on the ground facing the others since she woke up. And wasn't the solidity of the earth under her feet part of what made her doubt what her mind insisted couldn't be real?

She's been… standing…

The realization makes her knees buckle and she falls forward, barely managing to catch herself as she tries to remember how to breathe.

"I… I'm standing…" she whispers, as hot tears burn at her eyes and the back of her throat, "I'm actually standing… But I can't. I know I can't. I've tried so many times, even with the healings. But, I'm standing…"

Her rambling is interrupted as a presence crouches down beside her on the ground. Korra glances to her left from her position braced on all fours and sees Katara looking at her, wariness replaced with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asks as she places a hand on Korra's back. Korra lets out a watery laugh.

"I don't know," she replies, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice, "I'm supposed to be in a wheelchair in my room unable to walk or bend or anything. But somehow I'm here, in the past, and I don't even know if this is real. It shouldn't be real. But you're all real people. I know most of you, but not like this. You're all older. You're… my teachers, my advisors… I don't know what's going on."

By the time Korra's done speaking the others have relaxed a bit, or at least they no longer look like they're ready to attack her. Sokka and Suki have returned to their seats, Toph and Lord Zuko—Prince Zuko?—are still standing but their hands are relaxed at their sides, and Aang is crouched on Korra's other side peering at her.

"So," he begins, hesitantly, "You think you're the Avatar?"

Korra glares at him, "I don't 'think' I'm the Avatar, I _am_ the Avatar. I just don't know how to convince you of that."

"Well you've convinced me," says Toph, taking a seat next to Sokka as the rest of the group turns to stare at her.

Korra just gapes, "What?"

Toph settles into a lounge and smirks, "Well, sugar, you're not lying, that much I can tell. Not sure if I'm on board with this whole 'next Avatar' thing, but your heartbeat tells me that everything you've said is true."

"I… I didn't know you could do that!" Korra sputters.

Toph just shrugs "Neat trick, huh? So, possible-future-Avatar, how'd you get here?"

Korra frowns, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is being in my room and wishing I could talk to Aang…  
>I think I fell asleep. But when I woke up I was here with all of you."<p>

"But if you're the Avatar," Aang says, a note of uncertainty in his voice, "Why couldn't you just talk to me in the Spirit World? Or through meditation? I talk to Roku that way all the time."

"That connection was lost," Korra admits, sitting up so that she's kneeling between Aang and Katara, "Someone tries to bring an end to the Avatar. And not just to break the cycle, but to get rid of the light spirit that allows the Avatar to wield all four elements and the Avatar State."

"They fail," Korra hurries to assure the group as she watches stricken expressions flit across their faces, "But the fight results in the loss of the connection to all my past lives. In a way it's like I'm the first Avatar all over again. Except now everyone knows the Avatar's purpose and expects me to have all the answers. But I don't. I can't talk to any of the previous Avatars."

While the entire group looks shocked at Korra's revelation, Aang looks horrified. Korra can almost see the wheels in his head turning as he recounts, just as she did, all the times he relied on his past lives for guidance. She can even pinpoint the exact moment when he realizes just how lost he'd be without them. She can relate. She's been feeling the same way for months.

"So you came back to talk to me?" Aang asks, having somewhat absorbed the information. Korra nods.

"Yes… I mean, I guess. It wasn't really a conscious decision," she admits.

"And you can't bend anymore?" he continues.

"Uh," Korra glances around at the rest of the group, "Is there any way we could talk more, uh, in private?"

Aang glances around at the others, almost as if just realizing that they're still there.

"Sure, we can go over there," he points to another section of the courtyard they're in, some ways away from the fire. There's a set of steps leading up to the main walkway of the house that surrounds the courtyard where they can sit and talk. Korra nods and moves to stand—to stand!—when Sokka's voice cuts through the night.

"Nu-uh, no way," he insists, standing up just as Aang and Korra do, "I don't care what Toph says, the heartbeat thing isn't fool proof, so no way are you going off with someone we don't know."

Korra's about to tell him off, but Aang's voice stops her.

"Oh come on, Sokka," he whines slightly, "We're just going to go sit on the steps. You can still see us from here!"

"Not in that dark corner I can't," he replies.

Aang rolls his eyes, "It's not that dark, I'll even light a torch! Come on, Sokka, this is important."

Korra tries very hard not to scowl as Sokka eyes her distrustfully. Was he like this as an adult too?

After some more pleading from Aang he finally backs down. "Alright, alright, fine. Go have you're little Avatar talk."

"Thanks," Aang mutters sarcastically as he turns and lead Korra over towards the stairs.

"But move from that spot," he yells as they retreat, "And I'm sending Sifu Hotman after you!"

"Hey!" Korra hears Zuko cry as scuffling breaks out near the fire. She rolls her eyes as, what she imagines is, some form of rough housing breaks out.

"And I though Mako and Bolin were bad," she mumbles, following Aang over to the stairs. She takes a seat as he sends a bit of fire at one of the torches in a wall bracket, providing them with some light, before sitting down across from her.

They stare at each other in silence and Korra realizes that she has no idea where to begin.

There are so many things she wants to ask him, but… she was hoping to ask the adult Aang. The one who defeated the Fire Lord (because judging by their current accommodations she's pretty sure that hasn't happened yet), the one who helped build Republic City. The Aang she pictures in her head whenever his name comes up. The one she's spoken to before. The one she wishes she'd spoken to more.

The boy in front of her… he's not the Avatar she needs right now. But he's who she's got.

And isn't that how she's felt about herself since taking up her own duties as the Avatar?

Before she can even begin to answer her own question, Aang breaks the silence between them.

"So what made you need to talk to another Avatar so badly that you ended up here?"

Korra sighs. Where to begin?

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2! Bit of a cliff hanger I know but the next two chapters are gonna be lots of conversation and exploration of Korra and Aang and their roles as Avatars, so something to look forward to! So drop me a review and let me know what you all think! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**-Skylar**


	3. What Remains

**A/N: Man this chapter a day thing is nuts, Kudos to those authors of big fics who keep crazy update schedules. So here's chapter 3 as promised! Thanks to everyone who favored and reviewed chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and drop me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Also ATLA and LOK are not mine**

And I Am Travelling

Chapter 3: What Remains

"So I guess things are a bit complicated where you're from?" Aang hedges when she doesn't answer and the silence continues to stretch between them.

Korra groans and buries her head in her hands. Complicated doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Okay, so let's start with something smaller," he suggests as Korra peers at him through her fingers, "I'm Aang."

Korra can feel her cheeks growing warm through the palms of her hands. Right, he has no idea who she is.

"I'm Korra," she replies, lifting her head and straightening up. Aang nods.

"Korra," he says, as if weighing her name in his mind, "I like it. So you're the next Avatar then?"

She nods, "Yeah, in about se—"

"SHHH!" Aang nearly shouts as he wildly waves his arms in the space between them to silence her. "I don't want to know when, or how, or any of that stuff," he insists. "I know eventually I'll die and the new Avatar, you, will be born but outside of that I don't want to know anything else."

Korra blinks as comprehension dawns, "Oh, I get it. You don't want to know about what's to come in case it changes somehow."

Aang gives her a funny look, "Well I guess that's important too, but no. I just don't want to think about my potential death or dying." He shivers, "It's creepy."

Korra can't help but laugh. Of all the answers she expected that definitely wasn't one of them.

Aang continues to stare at her as she gets her laughter under control, looking pleased with himself. She wonders briefly if getting her to laugh had been his intent.

He's… different than the Aang she's pictured in her head, the one people still tell stories about. She's not sure if it's the fact that he's so young or maybe that he hasn't yet brought an end to the Hundred Year's War, but… there's just something about him that makes him easy to talk to. Maybe he can help her after all.

"So then you're from the Water Tribes?" he asks once she's gotten her laughter under control.

"Yes," Korra nods, "The Southern Tribe actually. It was a bit of a surprise for my parents when I turned out to be the Avatar."

Aang nods sympathetically, "Yeah, that was something of a… shock for me too. So how long have you known?"

"Since I was," Korra pauses, glancing up at the sky as she tries to remember, "Six I guess? At least officially. Though according to my parents the signs were there much earlier."

When she glances back at Aang the expression on his face is comical. He's staring at her with an incredulous look, eyes wide, mouth hanging open; almost as if he can't believe it.

"_Since you were six?_" he says in a strangled tone, "What happened to not telling the Avatar until he or she was sixteen? The only reason the monks told me early was because Fire Lord Sozin was invading Earth Kingdom territory and they felt that they couldn't wait."

Korra shrugs, "I don't think they had much of a choice?" she suggests, "I was already able to bend water, earth and fire a little bit by the time I started training.

"But," Aang gapes at her, "You must be some kind of bending prodigy!"

Korra can feel herself blush at the praise, "Not really. I struggled a lot with Airbending. Besides," she frowns, "I wasn't able to connect with any of the past Avatars or achieve the Avatar State. Not until recently, at least. I guess that's kind of why I'm here, wherever here is."

Aang frowns at her, "What do you mean?"

Korra bites the inside of her cheek as she considers his words. How much should she tell him? How much should she admit?

Because it's not the potential repercussions of telling him that worry her. True, if she really is in the past—and that is a big _if_—she might accidentally mess things up if she tells him too much, but it's more than that.

How is she supposed to talk about her many failures to a man who is largely considered the greatest Avatar to have ever lived?

"I… I messed up," she admits, glancing away towards the fire where the others are still gathered. Somehow it's easier to talk about it when she's not looking at him. "I only found the connection because I messed up, because I got myself and countless others hurt. And I fixed it in the end, I guess. But I should've… I don't know… appreciated that connection more I guess."

"Well everyone messes up," Aang says slowly, drawing Korra's attention back to him. "I hurt Katara when I first started learning Firebending. It turned out alright because she healed herself, but I still hurt her. And it's made Firebending difficult, I never want to have to hurt another person, but I've learned from it. It makes me a better Firebender, even Zuko says so!" he finishes with a grin.

Korra tries to smile and finds that she can't. She wants to pretend that the problems with finding the Avatar Spirit connection and with the Equalists are all of it. It would be so much easier. But it's also so much more than that.

"I'm not sure that me taking so long to find that connection has made me a better Avatar," she whispers, once again looking away.

"Why?" he asks. Korra continues to stare off into the distance.

"Because… I didn't appreciate it when I had it," she says. "I mentioned that the connection between me and my past lives was lost?"

"Yeah," Aang replies solemnly.

"Well I thought I would be fine without it," she says quietly, "I thought that I had gotten along so far without that connection to the past so I would be okay. I was still the Avatar. I could still bend all the elements, I could still achieve the Avatar State, and I could still be the force that kept the world balanced, but now…" she drifts off, trying to find the strength to put it into words.

"You said you were hurt," Aang murmurs, voice low and soothing.

Korra nods. "I was, I am," she turns to look at him. "So am I still the Avatar?" she asks in a small voice.

Aang's expression is confused as he frowns at her, "What are you talking about? Of course you're still the Avatar! You… you don't just stop being the Avatar."

The smile Korra gives him is small and sad, "Even though I can't bend anymore? Even though I can't walk anymore? Even though I haven't been able to feel the presence of the Avatar Spirit ever since the attack? Even though I'll never be able to talk to my past lives even if I might manage to reconnect with the Avatar Spirit? Am I really still the Avatar?"

She watches as Aang absorbs the information, each question almost like a physical blow to him. She can see him wrestling with each new admittance as if trying to find some way to refute it. If she's being honest, that's what she hopes he'll do. She wants him to somehow, in all his wisdom, tell her that she can get back what she lost. She wants him to say that she'll learn to bend again, learn to walk again, that her past lives aren't really gone, that the Avatar Spirit is still inside her. That as long as she can find that spirit she fought so hard to hold on to that all the rest will work out.

The stricken look he gives her sends her heart plummeting. Real or not; this dream, this vision, this experience, was her last hope. And it looks like there's no hope to be had anymore.

**A/N: And another cliff hanger! Sort of. Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others, some of it is repeat information and I wanted to get Aang and Korra all set up and talking before getting to his advice for her. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be out tomorrow and I think it will be the longest one. Lots to cover and all. In the meantime drop me a review and let me know what you think! **

**-Skylar**


End file.
